


Summer Camp (EJxCarlos)

by whatnotray



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Carlos - Freeform, Earlos, M/M, ej - Freeform, elos - Freeform, hsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotray/pseuds/whatnotray
Summary: This story takes place after the end of season 1, and skips forward to summer. It takes place at the summer theater camp where Nini and EJ first met. This summer most of the drama department from East High decides to go to camp. Most came as students, however since EJ graduated from high school, the camp decided to hire him as a counselor/acting coach. Told in first person, from the POV of EJ (unless stated otherwise).
Relationships: Rini, elos - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Summer Camp (EJxCarlos)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1/?

I decided to wear my Camp West Valley sweatshirt that I got a few years ago. It still fits fine, but the white lettering and green fabric has faded a bit from the countless washes. I started coming to camp my freshman year of high school, since that's the youngest they allow. I wasn’t always a star; I did my time in the ensemble and played the characters so low on the list that no one bothered to read their names, but eventually I did get to shine as the lead, alongside my then girlfriend Nini. 

Things are really different now. Nini and I broke up. Well… she dumped me, but I deserved it. I was a total jerk. I sometimes get blinded by ambition or hyperfocused on a singular goal, like playing the lead or getting the girl or proving a point. I’m a different person now, at least I’d like to think so. I have to lead by example and be a role model to the students at the camp for the next month. 

Luggage and clipboard in tow, I walk up to meet my former classmates at the bus. Everyone is in good spirits, filled with excitement about camp, but my nerves spike. I look around taking a sweeping count of everyone here. My cousin Ashlyn is talking to Big Red and Courtney, Seb is helping Gina load bags into the bus, Ricky and Nini are holding hands in the corner. That kid who played Ryan is even here (but I don’t know his name). Carlos is standing by himself so I go stand next to him. 

“Hey Carlos,” I say with a smile. Carlos has not always been my biggest fan. I always thought he hated me, but we’ve bonded a little bit through our production of High School Musical in the fall. 

“Oh hi, EJ.” He said casually, then looked at me confused, “Wait, what are you doing here?” Everyone in earshot seemed to have the same realization. I’m not in high school so I can’t be a camper. 

“Well I’m a camp counselor this year.” I say to everyone, and try to gauge everyone’s reactions. Most seem fine with it, or even happy to see me. Everyone, except Carlos, who looks like a mix of surprise and irritation. As everyone returns to their previous conversations, I turn to him in a quieter voice, “You don’t look too thrilled with that news.”

Carlos schools his face so he looks neutral again, “Sorry, I’m just a little surprised. I’m actually coming as a staff member this year too. Junior Choreographer.”

I quickly came to the same realization that he did and chime, “Sweet, maybe we’ll share a cabin.” The staff members always have separate cabins from the students. I try not to be offended that he seems to dread the idea, but head to the bus and put away my suitcase. 

I do a quick check of the other bags and see that everyone seems to be loaded up. I check the time 7:59. We’re right on time. I turn to everyone, and say in my cheerful, yet authoritative camp counselor persona, “Alright guys, lets get on the bus and head out.” 

On the bus, I take attendance on my clipboard without shouting everyone's names, since I know everyone is here. It’s only about an hour and a half to get to Camp West Valley, and I suddenly feel so out of place. I shouldn’t, I mean, these are my friends, but I’m not a high school kid anymore… I’m staff. I look at Carlos and realize he probably doesn’t relate. He’s still in high school, going into his senior year, sitting with his boyfriend Seb and talking across the aisle to Nini. I decide to walk back and take a seat next to Gina and in front of Ricky. 

“So, EJ...” Nini starts, “since you’re the counselor I bet you know what play we’re putting on, huh?”

I can’t help but smile. The students never know what we’re doing until we get there. No one can prepare for the auditions beforehand, and I remember how irritating it was trying to guess, and learn songs before camp, only to find out that you guessed completely wrong. I do happen to know, but I am not about to spill the beans. 

“Sorry, I can’t say,” I answer sheepishly.

“Come on! Don’t you want to give us a little upper-hand over the other actors?” Nini begs.

“No, I think this year I’ll let everyone earn their spots fairly.” I joke, playing on the well known fact that my intervention got Nini bumped up to lead in last years performance. It’s not one of my proudest moments, but this is me recognizing my past and taking responsibility for my actions. 

“Boring!” Kourtney shouts from a few seats back, and I shrug. 

I do want to tell them. I want to tell them that they all already have a leg up over the other schools. I want to tell them that they’ll be performing High School Musical 2, and that they are way ahead of any other school since they have experience playing these characters. I also want to tell them about the surprise director, but I keep my mouth shut. 

When we get to camp everyone gets sorted into cabins. There are 4 people per cabin for the campers, so of course Nini, Gina, Kourtney, and Ashlyn all end up together, while Ricky, Big Red, Seb, and the kid who played Ryan (I checked his name on the attendance sheet then immediately forgot) will be rooming together. Meanwhile, Carlos and I were led to the staff cabins, which are definitely much smaller that the students from outside. 

“You two will be in cabin 8.” The lead organizer Rachel tells us, “Welcome to the Camp West Valley Team!”

We thank her and head into the small cabin together, of course… there are bunk beds. Without missing a beat, Carlos says, “I hope you’re a bottom, because I have dibs on top!”

I ignore the innuendo, and say, “Bottom is good for me.” We spend the next few minutes unpacking.

“It’s a good thing we don’t have to share this room with anyone else, because I don’t think anyone else would fit.” I comment as we have to practically dance around each other to put our stuff away. The twin sized bunks already take up most of the room, and the dressers take up the rest. 

“I just can’t believe I’m sharing a room with you. I mean no offense-- but you’re such a dude bro and I am… not.” Carlos comments as he tries to make his bed. He’s standing on the ladder, struggling as the fitted sheet keeps sliding off the corners of the bed.

I grab one end of the sheet and walk it to its corner on the other side, holding it in place as Carlos tucks in the corners on his side, then tucking in the ones on mine. “I don’t really think of myself as a dude bro, I mean... I’ve been a drama dweeb my entire life and my sport of choice is water polo.” I respond to his accusation.

Carlos laughs at that, “Well you are one. Sorry, I don’t make the rules.”

I watch him climb down the ladder and say, “Are you sure? It seems like you usually do make the rules.” Carlos smiles, which in turn makes me smile. 

“Okay, you’re right! I do make the rules,” Carlos says with a shrug, before walking out of the cabin.  
\----  
Soon, it’s time to meet in the dining hall for the big reveal. It’s here that the students learn what musical they’ll be performing, and when they meet the new director. Of course, I already know, but I’m still excited to see everyone’s reactions. There are tons of people here now, but I find my East High friends and take a seat with them at a table. Onstage, there’s a kid dancing, while his friends hype him up and take videos from the floor. It’s pretty chill around here, so the camp directors usually encourage stuff like that, since it gets everyone excited, but once the music clicks off everyone runs back to their seats. 

Rachel, the lead organizer, takes the stage. She does some welcoming and jokes. Meanwhile I sneak a glance at the table around me. Everyone is so calm, but they won't be for much longer. I tune back in at just the right time, “Now it’s time to introduce our guest director for the summer. Here from East High, please welcome Miss Jenn!”

And the entire table goes nuts, jumping and cheering, except for Carlos and I. We exchange a knowing look from across the table before turning our attention back to our friends, who are still losing their shit.

Kourtney looks at me and asks, “Wait you knew about this?”

I shrug, “Well yeah, but I couldn’t say anything.”

“This is so cool!” Ashlyn chimes. 

We turn our attention back to Miss Jenn on stage who is watching our excitement with a huge grin. “Well I think you can find the table with East High students.” She jokes, before continuing, “Theater is an art unlike anything else. There is nothing else that combines song, dance, props, acting, technology, and so much more, all while live in front of an audience. There is no bond stronger than the one you build with you theater family…” 

Miss Jenn goes on for a minute on one of her tangents that she always does. I’m so excited for her to announce the musical that I can’t pay attention, I look at Carlos and he beams back at me. I know he feels the same way. 

Miss Jenn continued, “Since we have so many schools here, and so much talent brought together for the summer, we decided we needed a show that embodied that. This year we will be performing the iconic High School Musical 2.” This time everyone lost their shit. When everyone settled down Miss Jenn explained, “I know it is quite unorthodox to perform a sequel for a musical, however, this movie is so fitting, and so relevant to all of you. It’s a summer film about friendships, romance, life decisions, and theater! What time is it?” Miss Jenn calls.

“SUMMER TIME!” The room calls back.

“I am so excited to work with each and every one of you. I know this is going to be amazing!” Miss Jenn is glowing with excitement as she speaks. 

When the room is dismissed, all the East High students stay back to talk to Miss Jenn, she tells everyone that while she loved them in their former roles, they’re gonna need to bring their A game, because there’s a lot of competition. I’m pretty confident that most (if not all) of them will have good roles. 

Auditions will be tomorrow. It’s kind of nice not having to worry about auditioning for once. Instead, I’ll be running lines with students and helping them workshop their audition pieces. Acting workshops last most of the day for me. Meanwhile, Carlos is running dance classes, teaching the same few 8 counts over and over for everyone to prepare for tomorrow. The first day of camp is always one of the most tiring and stressful, but we have to do it to figure out roles for the show. 

Later, when I’m laying in bed totally exhausted. Carlos pokes his head out from the top of the bunk, and says, “I can’t believe you’re an acting coach here. Remember that time you tried to emote? And you ended up crying and acting crazy?”

“Yeah, I remember,” I laugh, “You were reading with me. That was a rough day for me; I sometimes act crazy when I’m trying to prove something, but I’m working on it.”

“How are you working on it?” Carlos asks, his head is hanging off the bed to look down at me, with glasses barely on his face. 

I sit up in my bed and move to one side. “Why don’t you just come sit down here, so the blood stops rushing to your head?”

Carlos nods, causing his glasses to fall, but I see it and catch them. Carlos lets out a little gasp as they drop, until he sees I caught them. I see him blush a little as he gracefully climbs down the ladder and takes a seat next to me on the bed. For a second, I want to place them back on his face for him, but I resist the urge and hand the glasses back. I’m about to speak before Carlos says, “Do you have to be shirtless right now?” 

I look down at my bare torso and suddenly it does feel weird. “Sorry,” I get up and throw on the first shirt I grab from my drawer in the dresser. “I bet Seb wouldn’t like seeing you in my bed, with me shirtless.” I joke, although I know it’s probably true.

“Seb wouldn’t care, we’re just friends.” Carlos answers.

“I know we are, but-”

“Not you and me… Seb and I are just friends.” He clarifies. I don’t hide my shock, I could have sworn they were together for a while now. “We tried dating for a second, and it was weird, so we’ve been friends for the last six months or so.”

“Oh,” I don't know what to say now. I sit back down on my bed.

“Even if I was dating Seb, he still probably wouldn’t care. You’re straight.” Carlos says matter-of-fact-ly.

I shake my head in confusion, “What? No I’m not?”

That shocked him, “Excuse me?” “I’m bi, always have been.” I explain.

“Is that common knowledge? Because I am shook!” Carlos laughs.

“I don’t know... I don’t talk about it much, but it’s not like... a secret.” I answer and now I feel really awkward. I always hate people’s reactions. It shouldn’t be a big deal. 

Carlos says, “Okay, sorry. My head is now just filled with really personal questions.”

“Well, let's start with the one you came down here to discuss. I’m working on acting less crazy, less impulsive, you know? It’s much easier said than done, but I’m trying to be more honest. Not just with others, but myself too. I used to entertain all of my fantasies and delusions. I guess I needed to get real,” I take a breath and suddenly feel so vulnerable, but I’m being honest, “I also just try to think more about my actions. That probably sounds stupid, but I used to just do things. I wouldn’t consider negative outcomes or how it might affect other people. So now I try to just take a second and be more conscious.”

“Oh,” Carlos breathes, and we just sit in silence for a few seconds. My words hang in the air like a weight. 

I don’t really know how I’m perceived by everyone else. Earlier Carlos called me a “dude bro” and I think a lot of people would say something along the lines of “asshole”. I wouldn’t blame them. I haven’t liked me in a long time either; I usually don’t show it though; it’s much easier to just put on a confident persona. It’s like a shield. 

“I should probably go to bed.” Carlos says softly, making his way off my mattress. 

I nod in response, but I can’t lie down and just go to sleep now. My mind is buzzing, and I’m still sitting awake long after faint snores come from the bunk above me.


End file.
